


Там, на поверхности

by iscalox



Series: Оридж-реверс [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mysticism, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону предстоит не очень-то веселое путешествие на поверхность планеты, где давно уже живут одни дикари. Он бы и рад отказаться, но начальство настаивает. Написано на оридж-реверс по этой <a href="http://orig-revers.diary.ru/p197057907.htm">заявке.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, на поверхности

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

— Почему я? — спросил Джон, уставившись себе под ноги и всем своим видом выражая неодобрение. 

Мистера Каспински, впрочем, было не так-то просто смутить. Он оторвался от монитора и повернулся к Джону.

— Побывать там, на поверхности — большая честь, — пояснил он, лучезарно улыбаясь. Мистер Каспински улыбался всегда, даже когда увольнял сотрудников. Правда, тогда его улыбка обычно была полной теплого сочувствия, а не оптимистично-вдохновленной, как сейчас. — И для тебя, Джон, и для нашей фирмы. Передашь дары старейшинам, пообщаешься, узнаешь последние новости, все дела. Нельзя с ними прерывать связь надолго, ты же понимаешь! Они хоть и отказались от всех благ цивилизации, — мистер Каспински обвел широким жестом свой кабинет, напичканный этими благами под завязку: компьютер последней модели, дорогой проектор, огромный плоский телевизор и телефон для конференцсвязи, — но все равно такие же люди, как и мы. Нельзя о них забывать! Передашь лекарства, наладишь контакты, принесешь пользу. Да и премию тебе выплатят хорошую, я уже приказ подписал! Подожди, где же он, сейчас-сейчас… — мистер Каспински начал рыться в бумагах и наконец вытащил прозрачную папку с одиноким листом бумаги. — Вот же, смотри! Неплохо, а?

Цифры действительно выходили приличные. Что, однако, не отменяло того факта, что Джон уже поднимался на поверхность по поручению фирмы, и с тех пор еще не прошло полугода, положенных по закону. Он хотел сказать об этом мистеру Каспински, но вдруг передумал. Все-таки деньги ему были очень нужны. Особенно сейчас, когда в его жизни появился Клетчатый — тот любил от души поесть свежего мяса. Да и маме деньги пригодились бы. К тому же, признаться, Джону надоело торчать в офисе целыми днями, надоело заниматься монотонной и нудной работой, надоели родственники, которые в последнее время взяли привычку заявляться в гости практически каждый день. Путешествие на поверхность все же было каким-никаким, а шансом отдохнуть от рутины. Особенно если задержаться там ненадолго — этого все равно никто не смог бы проверить — время наверху и внизу текло по-разному. Почему, еще пока никто так и не выяснил. 

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул Джон, и улыбка мистера Каспински заметно подросла. — Когда выходить?

Выходить было завтра. 

***

Для начала Джон оформил бумаги. На это ушло полдня — пришлось идти в бухгалтерию за авансом, затем взять разрешение в службе безопасности, получить форму и оружие. Закончил Джон только к пяти. Ответственный сотрудник на его месте еще поработал бы час — до официального конца дня, — но Джон решил, что с него хватит и, накинув пальто, потихоньку улизнул. 

Клетчатый уже ждал его у выхода из здания, как всегда пристроившись под раскидистым деревом на газоне.

— Ты чего так рано? — спросил Джон, потрепав большую лохматую морду. 

Несколько пятен у правого глаза сливались в неровную клетку, из-за чего, собственно, Клетчатый и получил свое имя. Клетчатый поднял на Джона грустные оранжевые глаза и выразительно зевнул. 

— Ну ладно, понял, — сказал Джон.

— В следующий раз приди вовремя, не люблю так, — пробурчал Клетчатый и пару раз махнул хвостом. 

Объяснять, что Джон и так пришел раньше, чем обещал, было бесполезно — Клетчатый был уверен, что время встречи наступает ровно в тот момент, когда он появляется на месте, а часы — дурацкая человеческая игрушка. Поэтому Джон просто погладил зверя по голове и сказал:  
— Ну, пошли собираться. Мне скоро на поверхность.

— Когда уходишь? — спросил Клетчатый. 

— Завтра.

— Плохо, — Клетчатый даже чихнул в знак неодобрения. — Тогда купи мяса побольше, а то опять твоя мама будет мне полуфабрикаты подсовывать. — Он презрительно фыркнул. — Будто их вообще можно есть! Ну ладно, провожу тебя завтра до пещеры.

— Куплю, не волнуйся, — кивнул Джон. — Пошли в магазин.

В продуктовом они провели почти час — Джон купил продукты из списка, который дала ему утром мама, а затем Клетчатый долго и тщательно выбирал себе мясо, обнюхивая каждый кусок и придирчиво фыркая. Продавец смотрел на них с неодобрением, но сказать ничего так и не решился — может быть, из-за Клетчатого, а может быть, из-за того, что за спиной у Джона висел служебный автомат, который ему выдали для завтрашней поездки.

***

Дома мама уже готовила ужин.

— Джонни, — сказала она, отрываясь от плиты и убирая со лба непослушную прядь волос. — Сегодня пораньше, да?

— Да, отпросился. А то завтра на поверхность идти, нужно еще собраться в дорогу.

— Завтра? На поверхность? — заохала мама встревоженно. Она бросила на стол поварешку и подбежала к Джону. — Но как же так? Ведь ты же совсем недавно пришел!

— Вот так, — пожал плечами Джон. — Сам не хотел, но больше некому. Но не волнуйся, это ненадолго. 

— Как же мне не волноваться! — мама совсем разнервничалась. Она теребила край передника, а в глазах у нее блестели слезы. — Ты же будешь там, на поверхности! Там все дикие! А ты мальчик домашний, неспортивный. Помнишь, у тебя и в школе по физкультуре одни двойки были…

Клетчатый фыркнул.

— Мама, — раздраженно прервал ее Джон, — школа была двадцать лет назад. С тех пор многое изменилось. 

— Но ты-то совсем не поменялся! Еще нападут на тебя по дороге!

— Мама, мне оружие выдали, да и Клетчатый будет со мной. Ничего не случится. Обещаю, что в лес гулять не пойду.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — кивнула мама, смахивая слезу. — Но опять я тут одна останусь. Скучать буду! А ты неизвестно когда опять появишься — время ведь по-всякому идет, то там, на поверхности быстрее, то здесь.

Джон вздохнул и обнял мать.

— Тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Но я обещаю, что постараюсь быстро вернуться.

— Надо тогда дяде Нилу позвонить, — сказала мама. — И тете Агнессе. Наверняка ведь захотят что-нибудь с тобой передать. Родственники наверху у всех есть. Позову их к девяти.

— Только вначале меня покормите, — забеспокоился Клетчатый, — а то гости все съедят. Джон мне мяса купил!

***

Пришли не только дядя Нил и тетя Агнесса, но и их старики-родители, а еще троюродная сестра, две ее подруги, двоюродная тетя с мужем и детьми и дюжина дальних родственников и их друзей, которых Джон никогда раньше и в глаза не видел. Затем еще зашли соседи сверху, соседи снизу и соседи из соседнего подъезда, после чего в маленькой маминой квартирке стало не развернуться.  
Клетчатый, который не любил толпу, улегся на подоконнике и негодующе уставился на гостей, дергая хвостом. Джон встал рядом и достал блокнот.

— Ну что же, начнем? — спросил он. — Я записываю. Кто первый?

Гости смущенно мялись, и тогда заговорила мама:  
— Я-то могу потом, когда все уйдут, с Джонни все обсудить, так что давайте вначале те скажут, кому ехать далеко. Мири, может, ты начнешь? У тебя же дети там, на поверхности!

— Да, мне и правда три часа на машине добираться, — сказала тетя Мири, полная женщина лет сорока. — А еще сегодня ужин готовить. — Она посмотрела на Джона. — Главное, передай, пожалуйста, привет моей доченьке, ее детям и внукам. Скажи, что все у меня хорошо, присылать ничего не надо. Разве что вот денег хотела чуток — надо новую стиральную машинку купить, да и на ремонт в детской не хватает…

Джон все тщательно записал и отчеркнул жирной чертой. 

— Давайте, кто следующий? — спросил он.

Закончили они далеко за полночь. 

— Ну, ты спать ложись, — вздохнула мама. — Я сама тут приберусь. А то тебе вставать завтра рано и идти долго.

Спорить с мамой было бесполезно, поэтому Джон подозвал Клетчатого и ушел к себе в комнату. 

— Все-таки жаль, что ты уходишь, — протянул Клетчатый, вальяжно растянувшись поперек кровати и свесив на пол длинный пушистый хвост. — Без тебя будет скучно. Да и мама твоя мясо выбирать не умеет. Я тогда снова в лес уйду, охотиться. — Он облизнулся. — Нечего мне в городе делать, пока ты будешь там, на поверхности.

Джон ничего не ответил и только молча потрепал Клетчатого по загривку.

***

Утро выдалось сухое и жаркое. В десять утра солнце пекло, как в полдень. Клетчатый недовольно ворчал и время от времени бросал в сторону неба негодующие взгляды — будто раздумывал, не съесть ли ответственного за погоду. Джон же задумчиво уставился себе под ноги. Сегодня ему идти наверх хотелось меньше, чем когда-либо, но делать было нечего.

В любом случае, сначала нужно было зайти к боссу, мистеру Каспински, за инструкциями и напутствиями, и к мистеру Вайту, бывшему коллеге, чтобы еще раз поблагодарить.

Мистер Каспински в этот раз оказался на удивление краток.

— Береги себя там, на поверхности, действуй по протоколу, да ты и сам все знаешь, — сказал он с напутственной улыбкой. — Аванс получил? Вот и хорошо. Премию начислим в конце месяца. Переведем на счет твоей мамы.

Он замялся и оглядел кабинет, будто боясь, что по углам прячутся лазутчики. 

— И у меня еще личная просьба будет. — Улыбка мистера Каспински стала почти просительной. — Сделай одолжение, зайди к моим, проведай. Посмотри, что и как. 

— Конечно, не вопрос, — кивнул Джон и задумался, уж не потому ли мистер Каспински так любил отсылать его на поверхность, что знал — Джон никогда не откажет. 

— И передай им вот это, — мистер Каспински достал небольшой предмет, завернутый в бумагу. — Это лекарство для правнучки. А то болеет она, а ты сам знаешь, у них там с лекарствами плохо — ученые почти все с нами ушли, да и исправного оборудования наверху совсем не осталось. Живут там, как дикари, — мистер Каспински печально вздохнул, видимо, тоскуя по былому — временам, когда остаткам технологичной цивилизации еще не пришлось скрыться под землей, оставив после себя лишь стремительно регрессирующие группки людей.

Джон взял бумажный сверток и отправился к мистеру Вайту.

Тот жил в крохотной квартирке на окраине, как раз у того места, где начинался лес, а за ним подъем на поверхность. Мистеру Вайту Джон был обязан очень многим — тот в первый раз показал Джону дорогу через лес, познакомил с Клетчатым, да и на работу устроил тоже он.

Джон начал было благодарить, но мистер Вайт отрезал:  
— Ни слова больше! Я и так знаю, что ты мне хочешь сказать. Давай лучше я тебя провожу. Чувствую, на этот раз ты долго не вернешься. Задержишься там.

Джон встревожился — предчувствия мистера Вайта редко подводили, и если уж тот говорил, что на поверхности придется задержаться, значит, так и есть.

— Не бойся, — улыбнулся мистер Вайт, увидев выражение его лица, — ничего страшного не произойдет. Просто дела у тебя будут, вот и пробудешь там подольше. 

Клетчатый посмотрел на Джона с неодобрением и пару раз махнул хвостом, а мистер Вайт накинул пальто — будто собирался не в полный диких зверей лес, а в парк на прогулку — и взял ключи.

— Ну что ж, пойдемте, — сказал он.

Впрочем, основания для такой беспечности у мистера Вайта были — Джон не раз замечал, что если через лес они шли вместе, ни один хищник не смел их побеспокоить, а дорога казалась в несколько раз короче. А сегодня еще и Клетчатый шел с ними, так что путешествие должно было превратиться в увеселительную прогулку — уж на Клетчатого точно никто в своем уме не рискнул бы напасть. 

***

Увеселительной прогулки, правда, так и не вышло — и не из-за диких зверей. Как Джон и предполагал, ни один хищник их не побеспокоил. А вот мистер Вайт решил воспользоваться подходящим моментом и прочитать Джону прощальную лекцию.

— Вот это травка помогает при болях в пояснице, — объяснял он, беспечно сойдя с тропинки, чтобы показать очередную находку. — Да и если голова болит, можно виски натереть, сразу все как рукой снимет.

Джон внимательно слушал, а Клетчатый бродил вокруг, принюхиваясь и время от времени угрожающе порыкивая. 

В результате к скале они подошли только к вечеру. Пещера угрожающе зияла на фоне бледно-серого камня. В первый раз заходить туда было ой как страшно, но с тех пор Джон успел понять, что по-настоящему бояться надо леса, а не пещеры. В ней было неприятно, но не опасно. 

— Ну что ж, — просто сказал мистер Вайт, — теперь тебе пора. Ну, бывай! Смотри, не забудь про нас там, на поверхности! Вот, возьми, — он протянул Джону что-то длинное и тонкое. — Дудочка. Сам сделал на досуге. Безделушка, конечно, бесполезная, но на память сгодится.

— Спасибо! — Джон принял подарок и осторожно спрятал его во внутренний карман. — Прощайте, и спасибо еще раз! Спасибо, мистер Вайт, спасибо, Клетчатый!

Мистер Вайт помахал рукой, а Клетчатый громогласно зарычал — Джон уже давно замечал, что в лесу зверь не любил пользоваться человеческой речью. А может быть, и не мог.

А затем Джон надел защитную маску, зажег фонарик и вошел в пещеру. Впереди у него было еще часа два-три ходьбы в полной темноте по гулкому железному полу под эхо собственных шагов. И что самое неприятное, под звук голосов. 

***

Голоса всегда приходили по одному. На этот раз первым вступил тонкий детский.

— Зачем вы меня здесь бросили? — спросил он жалобно. — Где моя мама? Почему я одна? Здесь темно, заберите меня отсюда, кто-нибудь! Спасите, ну пожалуйста!

Сделать с голосами ничего было нельзя. Оставалось только одно — не обращать на них внимания и идти вперед.

Вторым зазвучал серьезный мужской голос.

— Как же мне здесь надоело, — с выражением сказал он, — всегда одно и то же! И больше всего мне надоели те, кто здесь бродит! Ходят и ходят, а разрешения не спрашивают! Так бы и разорвал на кусочки — вначале оторвал бы обе ноги, потом выдернул руки, а затем отгрыз голову. И начал бы с этого, с автоматом. От меня автоматом не защитишься, и не думай!

Пожалуй, самым неприятным в голосах было то, что их обладатели видели Джона, а он их — нет.

Третьей была женщина.

— Где ты, сыночек, где ты, мой золотой! — нараспев протянула она. — Куда же ты ушел от меня! Вернись к маме, сыночек! Кто же теперь тебя кормит, кто поит? Вернись, я уж о тебе позабочусь! Куда же ты ушел в такую темень, маленький мой, где теперь тебя искать! 

Затем к хору присоединился еще один женский голос, хриплый и злой.

— Вот бы знать, кто это идет! — прошипел он. — Я б тогда ему впилась зубами в шею, этому негодяю! Ненавижу, всех ненавижу, а особенно тех, на поверхности! Украли моего мужа и не отдают!

Джон ускорил шаг, насколько это было возможно: даже несмотря на армейские ботинки с рифленой подошвой, ноги скользили по покрытому плесенью мокрому полу — пещеру иногда затапливало, а на прошлой неделе как раз шли дожди.  
Минут через десять голосов стало так много, что они слились в неразборчивый хор. Это было даже лучше, потому что так не слышны были отдельные реплики. Джон продолжал идти вперед.

Наконец, впереди забрезжил тусклый свет. Цель была близка. 

***

Как оказалось, радовался Джон рано — до выхода из пещеры он добрался только через час, не раньше. Просто на этот раз почему-то свет от выхода казался особенно ярким и был виден издалека.

Перед тем как вылезти наружу, Джон осмотрелся. Его уже кто-то ждал — прямо у входа сидел лысый мужчина лет тридцати, закутанный в белую шкуру. Хорошо, значит, ему не придется терять время на поиски местных. Джон взял в руки автомат (на всякий случай) и сделал шаг вперед, впервые за долгое время ступив на живую траву — внизу, в городе, повсюду были искусственные газоны, а в лесу он не решался сходить с тропинки, разумно полагая, что до мистера Вайта ему далеко.  
Человек в белой шкуре был странный. Он просто молча смотрел сквозь Джона, ни слова не говоря и не шевелясь. В руке человек держал амулет на длинном шнурке. Впрочем, наверху все было странным. После катастрофы, после того как цивилизации пришлось скрыться под землей, культура на поверхности стремительно менялась — многих вещей Джон не узнавал и не понимал, и даже мистер Вайт не мог ему объяснить, что они значат.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо произнес Джон, не выпуская из рук автомата и не снимая маски. В прошлый раз, когда он поднимался сюда, воздух казался пригодным для дыхания, но кто знает, что с ним стало теперь?

Дикарь не отвечал и продолжал смотреть сквозь Джона на выход из пещеры.  
Джон наклонился поближе.

— Здравствуйте! — повторил он. — Я пришел снизу, принес вам весточки от родных. И подарки тоже. С кем я могу поговорить?

Дикарь вдруг будто бы проснулся. Он поднял ставший осмысленным взгляд на Джона. 

— А, это ты! Наконец-то! — сказал он. — Помнишь меня? 

Джон всмотрелся в дикаря. У того было простое не очень-то красивое лицо, изрезанное морщинами. И в дикаре действительно было что-то знакомое, но где они раньше встречались, Джон припомнить не мог. Но тут было только два варианта: либо человек в шкуре спускался под землю — некоторые на поверхности это умели, — либо Джон встречал его, когда поднимался сюда в прошлый раз.

— Не припомню, простите, — признался он. — То есть я знаю, что где-то вас видел, но не помню подробностей. 

— А ты посмотри внимательнее, — предложил дикарь.

Честно говоря, этого делать Джону совсем не хотелось. Человек в шкуре был какой-то… не такой. Он казался опасным, хотя в чем заключается эта опасность, Джон сказать бы не смог. 

— Пожалуйста, — добавил дикарь. — Сядь здесь и посмотри на меня. А то и говорить не о чем.

— Но воздух… — начал Джон.

— Воздух нормальный, уж поверь мне.

Джон смирился — сел и снял маску. В конце концов, в инструкции для тех, кто шел на поверхность, было прямо сказано, что требования дикарей следует выполнять, если те не угрожают здоровью и жизни, конечно. А пока ничего страшного у Джона не просили. Если подумать, то вряд ли воздух здесь изменился с прошлого раза — просто у Джона на поверхности просыпалась подозрительность. Это он уже не раз за собой замечал. 

С воздухом и правда все оказалось в полном порядке. В лицо Джону дул прохладный ветер, пахнущий листвой и талой водой. Джон с удовольствием вдохнул полной грудью — все же внизу дышать было гораздо труднее. 

— А теперь посмотри на меня еще раз, на этот раз как следует, — сказал дикарь. — Не бойся, я не хочу тебе зла. 

Джон вздохнул и послушно поднял глаза. 

Дикарь был, пожалуй, моложе тридцати. Просто из-за того, что он часто бывал на солнце и ветру, кожа у него огрубела и покрылась глубокими морщинами. В целом лицо казалось симпатичным, хотя мрачный изгиб рта его несколько портил. 

— Смотри, пока не вспомнишь, — сказал дикарь, плотнее закутываясь в белый мех. — Ты знаешь мое имя.

Джон почувствовал, что у него по спине бегают мурашки, и передернул плечами.  
Для человека с поверхности это было странное высказывание. Здесь бытовало множество суеверий, и в том числе считалось, что имя нельзя доверять незнакомцам. Дикари специально придумывали себе прозвища, чтобы не называть реального имени. Впрочем, мужчина скорее всего о прозвище и говорил.

Джон покачал головой и примирительно улыбнулся.

— Может, вы сами его назовете?

Человек серьезно кивнул:  
— Ну хорошо, раз уж ты все забыл. Меня зовут Джон.

Джон вздрогнул, таким неожиданным ему показалось это совпадение. Чувство опасности нахлынуло с новой силой. Джон подозрительно уставился на дикаря, готовясь в любой момент схватиться за автомат или убежать. 

Нет, вряд ли это была случайность. Прозвища на поверхности были другие: Леший, Лысый, Каланча, Борода — вот как обычно здесь представлялись. А если так, то, может быть, дикарь попросту издевается? Он же сказал, что помнит Джона, значит, и имя ему известно. Только вот зачем так странно шутить?

— О-очень приятно, — выдавил Джон, — и меня тоже!

— Да не бойся ты так, — покачал головой дикарь. Он выглядел раздосадованным, будто бы Джон все портил. — Ну теперь-то припоминаешь?

— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил Джон. 

В руке дикарь держал амулет, только теперь Джон заметил, что шнурок, на котором тот висел, длиннее, чем ему показалось при первом взгляде, — один конец был привязан к амулету, а второй терялся в траве. Еще одна странная деталь, которая внушала опасения. Что-то неправильное было в этом шнурке. 

Дикарь проследил за его взглядом. 

— И это тебе тоже знакомо, — сказал он, поднимая амулет на уровень глаз.

— Но я не помню, — покачал головой Джон. — Что это, талисман? Амулет?

— Это не амулет, — огорчился дикарь. — Вернее, не только он. На одном конце этой нити — амулет, а на другом — ты.

На этот раз Джон почувствовал не просто испуг, а панический страх. Он вскочил на ноги и выставил вперед автомат.

— Я буду стрелять! — предупредил он. — Кем бы вы ни были, мне все равно!

Дикарь не пошевелился.

— Ну, стреляй! Если уж ты совсем не желаешь меня вспоминать, то придется действовать силой, — сказал он и потянул за шнурок. 

Джон завороженно смотрел, как вокруг шнурка приходит в движение трава — она зашевелилась у ног дикаря, а затем волна двинулась к Джону. Он сделал шаг назад, и шнурок натянулся, потому что второй его конец оказался привязан к широкому кожаному поясу, который Джону выдали вчера вместе с формой.

— Ну иди же наконец сюда! — раздраженно произнес дикарь и со всей силы дернул за шнурок.

Джон полетел вперед, но вместо того чтобы натолкнуться на дикаря, свободно прошел насквозь. 

«Я проваливаюсь в него», — подумал Джон в панике и действительно провалился.

***

На мгновение он полностью потерял связь с реальностью и не чувствовал ничего, а затем мир вокруг начал постепенно возвращаться. Первой вернулась трава — Джон почувствовал ее под ногами. Затем пришли звуки леса — над головой пели птицы, нимало не встревоженные тем, что только что здесь произошло.

Какое-то время Джон не мог понять, почему так темно, но затем догадался, что у него просто закрыты глаза. Он открыл их — и сразу зажмурился снова от нестерпимо яркого света.

Затем Джон попытался встать, но это оказалось не так уж легко — у него чудовищно затекли ноги, поэтому пришлось хорошенько их растереть, прежде чем подняться с пня. Еще несколько минут Джон делал зарядку, чтобы размять одеревеневшие мышцы, а затем поднял с земли свои вещи, свалил их в мешок и двинулся прочь. Нужно было возвращаться домой. Сколько он здесь провел? Неделю? День? Джон не знал. 

Нужно было зайти к старейшине и рассказать последние новости, передать сверток, который ему дал мистер Каспински, а затем выполнить поручения родственников и знакомых. Но это могло подождать до завтра, а сегодня Джон собирался как следует выспаться. 

Он осторожно обошел огромную железную трубу, ведущую к развалинам старого города, и быстро направился в сторону деревни, стараясь идти незаметно — если бы его сейчас кто-нибудь засек, то расспросов на всю ночь было бы не избежать.  
К счастью, до хижины он добрался, так никого и не встретив. Внутри Джон уселся на лежанку из соломы, покрытую шкурами, и разложил перед собой все, что принес снизу: бумажный сверток, дудочку, вырезанные из бумаги и раскрашенные автомат, защитную маску и форму, список пожеланий. Положив на шкуру бумажный автомат, Джон смущенно усмехнулся. 

Давно было пора научиться возвращаться осознанно — помня, кто он и где он, — но стоило Джону пробыть внизу больше пары часов, как он все забывал и начинал принимать происходящее за реальность. Хорошо, что у него внизу были друзья — мистер Каспински, Вайт, Клетчатый. Они всегда помогали вернуться. Правда, как Джон подозревал, мистер Каспински любил поразвлечься за его счет — иначе зачем тот каждый раз заставлял Джона брать с собой автомат, прекрасно зная, что здесь оружие станет тем, чем на самом деле является — жертвенной бумажной фигуркой?  
Кстати, интересно, что дал ему мистер Каспински? Джон взял бумажный сверток и развернул. Внутри оказался кусок красного камня — совершенно обычного и больше всего похожего на кирпич, который часто находили на месте города. Впрочем, в том мире даже камни могли обладать целительной силой — и если уж мистер Каспински дал его Джону, то сомневаться не приходилось, кирпич поможет. Джон повертел его в руках, размышляя, как быстрее передать его родственникам мистера Каспински, которые жили в северной части леса. Туда добираться было неделю, не меньше. Придется, видимо, просить старейшину отправить кого-нибудь в тот конец леса. 

Джон завернул камень в бумагу и отложил, после чего осторожно поднял дудочку, подарок мистера Вайта. Дудочка казалась совершенно обычной — полая внутри обструганная ветка с девятью отверстиями сбоку. Но Джон не сомневался, что на самом деле дудочка совсем не так проста, какой кажется. Он поднял ее ко рту и как раз хотел попробовать сыграть на ней что-нибудь, когда снаружи раздались голоса.  
Один из них принадлежал старейшине, Седому, а второго Джон не узнал.

— Эй, Мироход, ты вернулся уже? — громогласно спросил старейшина. — Тут к тебе аж с северного края леса пришли.

— Заходите, — пригласил их Джон.

Старейшина вошел первым, а вслед за ним — парень лет двадцати, которого Джон никогда раньше не видел.

— Приветствую шамана! — почтительно произнес парень. — Меня Шустрый зовут. Меня к вам наш шаман прислал. Говорит, вы из Нижнего мира вернулись. Говорит, предки должны были вам чудодейственное лекарство для моей сестры передать. Болеет она у нас, вот уже месяц болеет, а ни шаман, ни целитель сделать ничего не смогли. 

Видимо, мистер Каспински нашел способ предупредить своих, что для них будет передачка.

Джон поднял камень и протянул парню.

— Вот оно, ваше лекарство. 

— Спасибо, спасибо, — начал кланяться тот. — А как принимать?

Про то, как принимать лекарство, мистер Каспински ничего не сказал, но Джон надеялся, что это не так уж важно.

— Измельчите в порошок и давайте три раза в день, — на ходу придумал он.

— Еще раз спасибо! — пробормотал Шустрый. — А теперь мне пора возвращаться — надо как можно быстрее лекарство доставить!

Он, не прощаясь, выбежал прочь. 

— Вот молодежь пошла, — покачал головой Седой. — Никакого уважения. А ты быстро вернулся, Мироход, я думал, тебя еще несколько дней не будет. Если бы не Шустрый, я бы сюда нескоро еще заглянул.

— Да вот, — кивнул Джон. — Удалось быстро все закончить. 

— Сейчас расскажешь или завтра?

Джон поднял глаза на старейшину. На лице того было написано такое любопытство, что отказать ему значило обречь на бессонную ночь. 

— Сейчас, — вздохнул Джон. — Садитесь. На этот раз со многими предками виделся, от многих вести принес. 

Он взял плотно исписанный листок и приготовился к долгой беседе.

В хижину неслышно вошел Клетчатый — большой серый кот с несколькими почти квадратными пятнами на боку, сливающимися в неровную клетку, — и, подойдя к Джону, начал тереться об его ноги, намекая, что после долгого отсутствия его неплохо было бы покормить. Джон опустил одну руку на пушистую голову, и кот замурчал. Тут, на поверхности, Джона ждала длинная ночь.


End file.
